The present invention relates generally to systems for storing objects, and in particular, to all improved system that additionally entraps and maintains at least partially out of view, one or more objects, so as to further prevent the unauthorized copying or obtaining of information associated with the object itself.
Systems for storing objects are well known. One such well known and commercially successful system being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,808, commonly owned by the present assignee, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. A familiarity with the technology can be ascertained by a review of U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,808.
Although a commercially successful product, one of the perceived deficiencies in the aforementioned system is the inability to effectively and simultaneously prevent unscrupulous individual(s) from obtaining valuable information about the objects, notwithstanding the fact that the objects may be stored in the system. For example, even if the objects are being secured and stored in the prior art system, sophisticated technology available today permits the coping of information on the object (such as for example, if the object is a key or credit/access card) merely by visually inspecting the object or merely by virtue of having physical access to the object, notwithstanding the inability to actually remove the object from its coupling or connection to its associated identification device (i.e. xe2x80x9csmartkeyxe2x80x9d). For example, the ability to make an imprint of a key or download valuable information from an access/credit card is now available merely by visually inspecting or physically touching the particular object. Such deficiencies must be overcome, for example, to effectively and reliably ensure that only authorized individuals are provided with access to areas of buildings and other facilities where keys or access cards provide such authorization. It can thus be seen that it is important, due to the availability of sophisticated equipment, to prevent reproduction or the obtaining of security information from the key or access/credit cards, even if the key or card remains secure in its associated station assembly (i.e. xe2x80x9csmartkeyxe2x80x9d housing). Accordingly, a way to store such cards or keys (or numerous other objects) for proper access while simultaneously ensuring that information contained on or in the object is not unscrupulously obtained, is of paramount concern.
One known construction that prevents all users, authorized or not, from visually inspecting the object, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,195,005. However, Applicant believes there are perceived deficiencies in the construction set forth therein, and a desire to overcome such deficiencies is also desired.
Accordingly, an improved system for entrapping objects that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies and achieves the objectives and advantages set forth above and below is desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved system for entrapping objects.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved system for entrapping objects that can effectively store such objects for proper access while simultaneously ensuring that information contained on or in the object is not unscrupulously obtained.
Yet another object of the present invention to visibly hide at least a portion of the object intended to be stored and entrapped so as to make it significantly more difficult or impossible to obtain information associated with the object, notwithstanding that the object cannot actually be removed from the system.
It is a further object of the present invention to entrap keys and cards, such as, but not limited to, access cards and credit cards, more effectively and with more security reliability.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system that can store and entrap bulky objects or objects that are not readily connectable to a smartkey, such as;, but not limited to, medicine or the like.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.
The invention accordingly comprises the features of construction, combination of elements and arrangement of parts that will be exemplified in the disclosure hereinafter set forth, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
Generally speaking, the present invention is directed to an improved storage system for storing and entrapping a plurality of objects. In a preferred embodiment, the system comprises a system housing; at least two smartkey housings, each of which disposed within the system housing and operable to receive and releasably lock a smartkey therein; at least two recesses, each recess being associated with a respective smartkey housing; and at least two smartkeys, each of which is associated with an object. Each of the smartkeys preferably comprises a body; a memory device coupled to the body and comprising an individualized code; and an entrapping arm, coupled to the body, for entrapping an object positioned in the recess associated with the smartkey housing. When the object is positioned within its respective recess and the smartkey is positioned and locked in the smartkey housing associated with the recess, the entrapping arm prevents the object from being removed from the associated recess until the smartkey is removed from its respective smartkey housing at which time the object is removable from the recess.
In a further preferred embodiment, the system includes a plate, coupled to the system housing, wherein the recesses are each formed within the plate. Each recess may be elongated so as to accept an object that is at least essentially the shape of a credit card, or may be shaped so as to accept an object that is at least essentially the shape of a key. The recess may be dimensioned so as to prevent a visual inspection of the entire object when the object is disposed in the recess. The object may also be coupled, or even directly connected, to the entrapping arm. Yet further, inserts may be provided and positioned within each of the at least two recesses, wherein the objects are disposed wit the inserts when the inserts are positioned within the recess of the plate.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the smartkey comprises a coupler for coupling the entrapping arm to the body. In this embodiment the entrapping arm further comprises a unique identifier, whereby if the entrapping arm is destroyed, damaged or decoupled from the body, an identical replacement-entrapping arm will be significantly difficult to obtain. In this embodiment, the entrapping arm may have surface indicia to indicate the unique identifying information.
And, in yet another embodiment of the invention, the storage system may comprise chambers, each of which is associated with a smartkey housing. In this embodiment, each chamber has coupled thereto a door panel positionable in an open position where objects can be placed inside and at least a closed position where objects can be retained therein. Here, the entrapping arm entraps the door in a closed position when the smartkey is positioned in the smartkey housing, wherein the entrapping arm prevents the door from opening until the smartkey is removed from its respective smartkey housing. The door may also include a slotted opening through which an object can be at least partially inserted. For example, the opening may be dimensioned so as to accept at least a portion of a key positioned therein and to prevent a visual inspection of information associated with the key when the key is positioned in the slotted opening, all while maintaining the closure of the chamber.